Confession
by elenawrites25
Summary: Telling someone how you really feel about them is never easy but when is anything ever easy for these two. All they knew it would be worth it.


**Day 3 of Eremika week!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON ATTACK ON TITAN **

**Confession**

Things were just getting worse the more time passed by the more soldiers were dying at this point every time there was an expedition everyone looked at one another like it would be the last time they would see each other and for some it was true. It wasn't all bad news for them they were getting a little closer to reaching Eren's basement and hopefully finding some answers on how to defeat the titans or at least learn more about them.

The next expedition was going to be the one, the one were they were actually going to reach that basement. Not much people were going though it was only going to be Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Hangi, Erwin,and surprisingly Jean was going to Levi had said he had become a very strong soldier and was going to have some use for something at least to distract the titans.

Erwin called a meeting the night before the expedition no one knew except for them. Mikasa, Eren, and Jean hadn't even tell Armin about it. Erwin said it had to be top secret and one except for them could know about it. At the end Levi got to talk and told them that there was a big chance that most of them wouldn't come back alive and even maybe all of them will die getting there or getting back. After that meeting everyone was very scared they wanted everything to go as planned but with the titans they knew that was never an options.

Meanwhile Jean,Armin,Mikasa were all sitting in a table after everyone had left the dinning room. The 3 of them didn't want Armin to suspect anything so they acted like nothing was wrong. No one would say a word until Jean cut the silence looking at Armin

Jean: Armin people may look at you in that uniform and think what the hell is that little boy doing here, or he is just titan food or dumb bullshit like that but you are one of the smartest, bravest, and such a badass and lets not forget what a good friend you are. To tell truth I haven't really consider any one my "friend" since you know... Marco but now I know why Eren and Mikasa care about you so much.

Armin was so taken back by Jean's words but he smiled back and gave him a pat on the back. Jean understood that Armin felt the same way and was very thankful for having Jean as his friend. Sometimes words weren't everything mostly for them now they had grown very close that now by just one look they understood what the other one was trying say. They all got up and Mikasa wanted to take a walk with Armin just to talk to him too.

Eren and Jean were walking back to their rooms when Eren spoke

Eren: Jean I see that you and Armin have grown close that was really nice what you said back there but why? Is it because of what Levi said that we may not make it back alive?

Jean: Well off course is because of that and i have learned when you live this way you know the way we are living fighting these monsters that can take our lives in a blink of an eye, Once you go out into that battle field there is no telling if you will be able to get out alive that's why I've learned that if you care about someone you should tell them so at least they know and that you don't regret not ever telling them right?

Jean reach his room and said goodbye to Eren. As Eren walked to his room he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Jean and that for once and he hate it to admitted but Jean was right and he couldn't get one person out his head and that person that for years had been by his side and done so much for him and he had never thank her for anything and never had really told her how he really felt because not even he was sure what that feeling was but all of the sudden it made sense. He realized he didn't love her as he loved Armin or a just some friend or as just a "sister" because yeah she was family but the kind of Love he felt for her wasn't of a sibling it was the kind of love where no matter how many arguments and fights they both had he wouldn't know how to live without her, couldn't even stand the idea to wake up and not see her, or just be able to live without Mikasa. He also realized he had to tell Mikasa this because if one of them were to die he wouldn't regret not ever telling even if she didn't feel the same way about him he would at least told her his true feelings towards her.

The next day all of them had to wake up very early the sunrise was just starting to appear. When Eren got ready he went to look for Mikasa and just found her getting out of her room. Mikasa looked kind of probably because she didn't get enough sleep just thinking about today and the expedition she felt anxious yet scare, Seeing Eren's gave her some kind of relief but she was very confuse when he just push her back in the room

Mikasa: Eren what's with you we are going to be late

Seeing him out of air he ran from his room to her room so fast he seriously felt his feet burning and his lungs running out of air. Eren didn't know where to start he had so much determination but once he was in front of her he froze but he knew he had to say something or she would just walk out on him.

Eren: Mikasa I just wanted you to know that you are not my sister yes I consider you family but I don't love you as a sister or even as friend but you are so reliable and probably one of my best friend second from Armin.

Mikasa was very confuse by what Eren had just said did he not care for her at all. Eren felt like such an idiot because that was not the best start.

Mikasa: So what are you trying to tell me Eren?

Eren: What i am trying to say Mikasa is that I love you, I love you like i never taught i would love anyone ever and i don't know how the hell i didn't see it before you are the only for me Mikasa i know i may act like the biggest asshole or push you away any chance i get but i do it because i am the one who wants to protect you and keep you safe from everything because i don't know what i will do if i were to loose you. You and Armin are all that I have left but you Mikasa you are a part of me now and I don't know if that even makes sense but what I am trying to say that I love you and I wanna spend the rest of whatever time I have left with you.

Mikasa was in a state of shocked by Eren's confession. She was confuse by her own feelings too because she always saw Eren as "Family" and the person who had saved her life and she was very thankful for that but she knew she felt something for him but just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Eren was growing uneasy when Mikasa wouldn't say walked up to him and grabbed both of his hands her eyes never meeting his.

Mikasa: Eren but we are family me and you are like brother and sister or just like best friends don't you see that I love you too but I think you may be confuse and its just all the emotions that you are having for the expedition...

Mikasa was cut of by a pair of warm lips crashing into her own she couldn't believe it Eren was kissing her. Eren then let go of her hands to grab her by the waist and bring her close to him Mikasa resist a little at first but she couldn't stop she just wanted him to keep kissing her and feeling his warm body against her. She grabbed him by the neck Eren started to lick Mikasa's lips with his tongue and she couldn't help to open her mouth now letting him in. Eren was the first to let go just to look at Mikasa right in her eyes before he spoke

Eren: I don't think you would kiss you're brother or friend like that Mikasa you love me as much as I love you just admitted.

Mikasa knew he was right she did love him and it was so obvious now and mostly after that kiss.

Mikasa: Eren I think i am just afraid to lose you because i couldn't live without you but I do with you with all my heart because you are such a wonderful person and you have done so much for me and i thank you for all that you done and i guess sometimes i just really want to show you how much I do love you it comes out that way so i am sorry i never want you to feel like i am better than you because i don't mean it that way.

After Mikasa said all that she just pulled Eren into a hug and shoved her face into his chest. There is where she wanted to be in his arms forever and never wanting to let go because she felt safe, she felt loved, and he was there alive and with her. Eren called her name and as she looked up she look into his big green eyes that for once in a long time looked so calm and not full of pain and anger.

Eren: You are never going to loose me, even if I were to go I would never forget you or that the fact that I love you so don't be scared because I will always be by you're side okay.

Mikasa just nodded her head feeling a little better. Mikasa moved her head a little close to Eren's where both of their noses where touching they both couldn't help but smile and before they knew they were kissing very tenderly again.

Jean was walking to Mikasa's room he had been sent by Corporal Levi to look for Eren and Mikasa to see why they were running late and went to Eren's room first and saw that no one was in there so he decided to go check Mikasa's room he had never actually been in there but he knew where it was. As Jean walk in the door to his surprise he found something he did not want to see ever, There they were Mikasa hanging onto Eren kissing him and holding him by his neck while his hand moved up and down her back. He clear his throat and both of them jumped and now where standing faces colored red just looking at each other and back to Jean. Before Mikasa and Eren could say something Jean spoke

Jean: Hurry the hell up you too Corporal Levi is waiting for us and if don't get back quick there is no telling what he will make us clean once were back from the expedition so hurry come on!


End file.
